El Río no Congelado
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Las tres chicas en la orilla gritaron al ver como Akane era tragada por el río...


El Río no Congelado

.-.-

Ranma llevaba a Akane en brazos corriendo a toda prisa, el abrigo que antes lo protegía a él del frío invernal, ahora estaba cubriendo a su prometida, y es que la muy atolondrada había salvado a una de sus amigas cuando a la muy estúpida se le ocurrió caminar sobre el río congelado riendo, sin pensar por un momento que el hielo era demasiado fino. Akane le había gritado a Asami que regresara a la orilla, pero la muchacha no había obedecido.

Asami entró en pánico cuando vio que el hielo a sus pies comenzaba a agriarse, y había empezado a pedir ayuda, Akane fue la única con el valor suficiente para acercarse, le había tomado la mano y la había jalado con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que saliera casi volando del peligroso hielo. Asami levantó la cabeza de la nieve en la orilla, solo para ver como por la fuerza que había ejercido Akane, el hielo había terminado de romperse y caía al agua.

Las tres chicas en la orilla gritaron al ver como Akane era tragada por el río, gracias a Dios, Ranma había estado espiando a su prometida desde que saliera de casa, pues ella no le había querido decir con quien era su encuentro en ese día tan frío, así que desde que la viera a lo lejos tratando de hacer que su amiga regresara a la orilla, él había corrido como desesperado, intuyendo lo que pasaría, y por supuesto salvandola.

Entraron a la casa y a Ranma no le preocupaba su propio estado, la adrenalina no había permitido que su cuerpo perdiera tanta temperatura como la chica que llevaba en brazos.

Nada más ingresar al cuarto de la muchacha Ranma sentó a la chica en la silla y fue a tirar de las cobijas de la cama para ponerlas encima de Akane

\- nnn... noo... ro... ropa...- tartamudeo Akane refiriéndose a su ropa mojada

\- si, claro- respondió volviendo a destapar a la muchacha, y comenzó a desvestirla ahí mismo

\- per... per... perverttt... idoo...- dijo haciendo abrazándose más fuerte para que él no le quitara la ropa

\- no tengo tiempo para esto- con brusquedad movió sus brazos y le quito el abrigo que era de él, luego el abrigo que ella llevaba ese día, y aunque Akane intentó pelear, no coordinaba sus movimientos, ni tampoco tenía fuerzas. Terminó de quitarle la blusa, los botines, las medias aterciopeladas y la falda de tablones, ahora tenía a su prometida en ropa interior frente a él, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar más de lo debido, se alejó, tomó las cobijas y las volvió a poner sobre la muchacha.

\- quítate tú misma la ropa interior, mientras te sacaré ropa seca- dijo completamente rojo y yendo hacía el ropero

\- tt.. tú...-

\- yo estoy bien... no soy tan débil como tú-

\- ¡Rrr... Raaann... maa!- hizo afan de pelear pero ni siquiera podía soltar una palabra completa en un solo sonido

\- ¡Basta Akane!, ¡o te la quitas tú o lo hago yo!- Akane sorprendida, a movimientos temblorosos y por debajo de las cobijas comenzó a quitarse las prendas.

Ranma regresó la vista a Akane y pudo ver tirados a un lado de la silla las prendas interiores mojadas, se acerco y se acuclillo mientras trataba de pensar cosas como:

\- "el puente de Londres se cayó" "una oveja, dos ovejas" "el amor siempre va sin razón" "Akane sin ropa" ¡No eso no! "el viejo y el tío vestidos de mujeres"-

tomó los tobillos de la muchacha y acomodó una pantaleta seca en sus pies

\- Ran... Ranma... yo... pue..do...- Ranma sentía en que en cualquier momento su nariz sangraría

\- si... mmm... ¿esta bien si te pongo la ropa aquí?- dijo colocando el resto de la ropa en su regazo sobre las cobijas

\- siiii... ttt... tú... ve...-

\- si, ya sé, regreso rápido- el muchacho salió de la habitación rápido, no sin antes encender por fin la calefacción, y corrió a la suya para cambiarse la ropa.

Mientras tiraba la ropa húmeda a cualquier rincón vio como terminaba de esconderse el sol, así que se puso rápidamente la pijama verde, ahora un poco descolorida, tan pronto termino de ponerse la camisa corrió de nuevo a la habitación de la muchacha y abrió la puerta sin preguntar. Al mirar pudo apreciar otra vez a Akane en ropa interior intentando meter los pies en el pans que le había dejado; aguantando por segunda (o tercera vez) una hemorragia nasal, se acercó enojado

\- y según tú podías ¿no?- dijo yendo directo a ella, quien intentaba taparse en vano, ya que seguía sin coordinar movimientos. El tomó el resorte del pans y lo subió por el cuerpo de ella, tomó también el suéter y lo pasó por su cabeza haciéndose el desentendido de la situación, levantó a la chica que apenas se mantenía en pie y volvió a acomodar las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, la cargó y la llevo directo a la cama

\- espera...- se fue corriendo y regresó segundos después con más colchas, Akane reconoció que eran las que el muchacho usaba, tan solo ponérselas encima la muchacha reconoció el olor de Ranma en ellas.

\- ¿estas mejor?- preguntó acuclillado a un lado de la cama observándola

\- sii...- aun arrastraba las palabras - ¿tú... coomoo... estaasss-

\- bien, no te preocupes-

\- ¿noo... tii-eenes... frríoo?-

\- un poco, no tanto como tú-

\- ¿coomoo sabíaas...-

\- ¿qué estabas ahí? ¿o qué te caerías al rio?, soy muy listo-

\- mee... espiaaabass... ¿no?-

\- bueno... yo... no es que...-

\- graa... gracias...- le cortó por la mitad

\- de nada- contestó rascándose la mejilla y mirando el techo - ¿segura que estas bien?, puedo traerte más cobijas-

\- las roo-baras de laas demás haa-bitaciones?-

\- bueno, nos dejaron solos de nuevo, es la tercera vez en el mes... jeje-

\- tiee-nen miie-do-

\- lo sé, pronto cumpliré los 20, seré oficialmente adulto, podré romper el compromiso si quiero, están desesperados porque me enamore de una marimacho- dijo con burla

\- groo-sero-

\- aun te ves palida-

\- dicen... qu-e la mejo-or forma dee entraar en ca-lor, ees el calor hu...mano-

\- ¿y qué? ¿quieres que entre contigo a las cobijas?- ella solo abrió las mantas invitandolo - ¿es... en serio?- preguntó sonrojado

\- eres mii pro-metido ¿noo?-

\- yo no sé...- antes si quiera de terminar esa mínima frase ya esta entrando en la cama con ella, cínico (¬u¬)

\- tii-eenes que abra-zar...me bobo- él solo lo hizo sin mirarla - ¿cuando te-e vaas a acostu-mbrar a las mues-tra-ss de afe...cto?- Ranma encogió los hombros y se quedó callado, después de algunos segundos, él solito se acurrucó más cerca de ella, en un abrazo más posesivo - lleva-mos casi un mess junto-os deberías haber-te acostum-bra-do yaa-

\- no me regañes Akane- pregunto con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello- mejor duérmete-

\- saa-bes que tee a...-

\- lo sé- la interrumpió

\- ¿aun tee pon-e nervi-oso?- se burló

\- cállate- lo pensó por un momento y se separó para mirarla a los ojos - ¿pu... puedo, be...besarte?-

\- ¿vas a seguir pi-diendo-me permi-so?-

\- bueno si no quieres...- contestó enojado pero Akane volvió a hablar

\- sabess la respu-esta-

Si bueno... ya saben lo que sigue, ¿no?

.-.-.-.-.-

*Notas de la autora

11 de Diciembre, gracias a todos por su apoyo historia a historia, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, saludos.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya


End file.
